Dragons don't need cages
by UnforgettableDawn
Summary: Modern AU - Hiccups just moved to the town of Burgess, thinking his life couldn't get any worse, until he sees a pair of eyes watching him from a window, feeling his life is going to change for the better. But how? Hijack (rated T for now. Rating may change)
1. Chapter 1

So, I've not done a multi-chapter fanfiction before so we'll see how this goes shall we. I'm not sure how long it's going to be but we'll see if it gets popular or not.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Hiccup walked down the streets of Burgess with his shoulders hunched over slightly and his numb fingers stuffed into his pockets hastily after he'd realized he'd forgotten his gloves when leaving the house. He looked around the streets as most were lined with trees that had been stripped of their leaves and the streets were mainly empty apart from those who braved the cold winds of November. He'd just recently moved to Burgess from the small island of berk of the coast of Norway, with its Viking heritage and traditions he was used to the cold but the cold winds still took their bite.

As he continued to walk down the street, he eventually had had enough of the cold and turned back to head home to his house and the cat fondly known as toothless would be waiting for him, though its main affection was often shown when it was hungry. As he turned back he glanced along the rows of houses on the opposite side of the road, his eyes skimming across each window as he walked when suddenly as pair of blue eyes met with his as they gazed out of the window opposite. Hiccup paused and continued to look at the face staring back at him from the upstairs window of the house, giving him a smile while hiccup smiled politely back, muttering to himself "Great, he'll think I'm stalking him now, good job hiccup" he mumbled finally breaking his gaze with the boy as he turned to leave.

~0~

Jack was sat in his room staring absentmindedly out of the window, wishing he could go outside and relax out on the roof, which was one of his favourite pass times but at the moment wasn't allowed to leave the house as he had to stay in and keep an eye on his sister Emma and her two friends Jamie and Sophie while their mother and his were out shopping. He had eventually retreated upstairs to his bedroom, unsure if he could stand watching Cinderella for the 3rd time in a row this afternoon. As he looked around the almost abandoned streets he saw a boy who looked around the same age as he was, he was short and had a mess of auburn hair which stuck out from under his coat as he walked.

As he continued to watch the boy while he walked he noticed he was looking along the windows of the house, which made him smile as he often caught himself doing the same when suddenly his eyes met with his and they locked into place. Everything almost slowed down as they looked at each other and Jack got a better look at the boy's face, it was peppered with freckles and he had deep green eyes which reminded him of a forest as he gave the boy a smile to show he wasn't a creeper watching him while the boy smiled back at him and jack could see a pair of crooked teeth poke out from behind his lips. Jack saw the boy mutter something to himself and sighed as he walked off watching him go and turned away from the window, putting a fist under his chin and sighing to himself "Well done jack, way to be the biggest creep of the year" he mumbled to himself as he pushed himself up to go and make everyone some snacks but all the while, those green eyes would not leave his mind.

~0~

Hiccup eventually reached home and fumbled in his pockets for his keys, pulling them out and quickly unlocking the house, sure if he stayed out any longer, his fingers would freeze and snap off as he stumbled inside and shut the door, sighing in comfort as the warmth of the house hit him in a wave of heat. He quickly shrugged off his coat and pulled off his thick boots, putting them neatly by the door and dropping his keys onto a small table placed by the door and headed into the living room and flopping down onto the couch, feeling all his limbs sink slowly into the comfort of the couch, quickly pulling out his phone to see if he'd got any messages from his friend Astrid to see how things were back in berk. No new messages. He sighed and slid his phone back into his pocket as he heard the faint jingle of a bell and chuckled as toothless walked happily into the room and let out a noise of approval as hiccup stretched out his legs on the couch for him to sit on. He wiggled as he jumped and circled around on his lap to get comfortable, finally curling up and relaxing as hiccup gave him a fond scratch behind the ear "Hey bud, good to see you too" he smiled continuing to stroke the cat as he turned on the tv and relaxed, but in his mind all he could think about were those pair of blue eyes. But all he knew was, he wanted to see that boy again, and hopefully meet him in person this time. He ended up turning on a movie about dragons as he relaxed, the sound of the tv soon put him to sleep lying on the couch, content as he dreamed peacefully about dragons, and that boy.

* * *

So this is the first chapter, I know it's a little short but they'll get longer. If you have any suggestions then feel free to leave a review. Reviews are really appreciated until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

So i'm back again, well aren't you lucky 2 chapters in one day...  
I hope you like the new chapter, thank you so much for the reviews. So new chapter, I hope you guys like it, if you have any questions feel free to ask. I was going to try and update every tuesday and Friday but that might change when I go back to school.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Hiccup woke to the clunk of his father's boots walking through the front door and sat up quickly, knowing he should have started dinner before know and quickly lifted the still sleeping cat off of his lap to which toothless gave him a glare before stretching out. Hiccup rushed to the kitchen and thought he'd made it when Stoick coughed to make it clear he was in there, hiccup groaned "shit" he muttered under his breath and turned around, and gave an apologetic look to his father. Stoick rubbed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose and sighed "It doesn't matter, I'll go and order something in" he sighed, slowly pushing himself up from where he was sat at the kitchen table to go and get the phone.

Stoick hadn't been the same since his wife Valka had gone, he used to be a cheerful and happy to come home, seeing his son and wife happy, but ever since the accident a few years ago, he'd been more withdrawn and he and hiccup had spoken less and less over time, some days just giving each other a nod of acknowledgement before they went on with their business. Stoick had gotten Hiccup Toothless for his birthday the same year, and although he wouldn't admit it, they both needed the comfort and to take their minds away from what had happened that day.

~0~

The next day was once again cold and chilly as Jack set off from his house to go and wait at the school bus stop, shuffling his feet to get the feeling back into them, although he loved the cold, sometimes the cold didn't love him quite as much. He pulled his hoodie a little tighter around himself as a few other students turned up at the bus stop before a familiar coat and wisps of auburn hair appeared among them. Jack had to do a double glace to check if it was really him, grinning as he came to the conclusion it was and decided he would take the liberty to sit next to him once they were on the bus He waited for the boy to get on the bus and smiled slightly to himself, as he heard his voice, a little surprised at the nasal filled tone his spoke in and watched where he sat down before getting on himself and walking straight up to the boy and pointing to the empty space next to him "can I?" he asked.

~0~

As Hiccup joined the unruly mass of students waiting at the bus stop and thanked the gods silently that he'd remembered his gloves as a brisk wind blew right through the group, erupting a wave of chatter about the cold. He looked around and glanced over the sea of heads until he caught sight of snow white hair, which defiantly stood out compared to the other browns and blondes of the crowd, he caught a glimpse of his face and slowly realized it was the boy from the day before and groaned quietly and looked to the floor "crap" he whispered to himself, hoping the boy wouldn't recognize him as the person staring at his window from the day before, and hurriedly made his way to an empty seat.

"Can I?" asked a voice and hiccup looked up to see the pair of blue eyes that almost made his heart beat a little faster but unsure why it did and gave him a small smile, shifting to the side to make room as the boy slid into the seat next to him. Hiccup gave him a smile and took a deep breath to calm himself and turned to the boy "I'm Hiccup" he said and gave the white haired boy a smile.

Jack smiled back with a toothy grin "I'm Jack, great name, its… unusual" he said with a smile, the name was a little odd he must admit but somehow, it fitted the boy perfectly, as he watched the boy shrug and give him a sheepish smile "Well, it's actually pretty common from where I'm from. I've only just moved here so I'm guessing it's not a popular name in Burgess" he laughed slightly while Jack began to relax and evidentially, so did hiccup as they continued to talk during the bus ride to school, Talking about family and friends, but neither of them bringing up the day before, as if they wanted this conversation to be a first meeting rather than the eye contact which either boy wanted to break and both had a feeling that they knew they were going to become great friends.

* * *

I know its another short chapter but I will get used to writing longer chapters as the story goes on, I promise. I hope you guys like this chapter, more coming soon hopefully, and i really appreciate all your comments and words, it helps me to write and bring out a new chapter when I can. Until next time - Unforgettabledawn


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm back again, I hope you like the new chapter guys. We get to meet a few of the teachers here so I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The bus journey was far too short in both boys' opinions as the bus pulled up to the school and the students filed out and towards the stone steps one by one. Hiccup and Jack continued to talk all the way to their lockers, which funnily enough we're almost next to each other, as they retrieved their books and glanced at each other's time tables quickly before the bell rang and sighed that they only had one lesson together that day, which was art fourth lesson.

Hiccup waved bye to Jack as he headed off to home room before the days lesson began and told him he'd see him at lunch to which Jack nodded with a pearly grin and sprinted off down the hall towards where he needed to go. Hiccup sighed as he pulled out a crumpled and slightly torn map from his pocket which he'd been given to help him round, even though he'd been here almost a month, the labyrinth of hallways and classrooms still confused him a little as he finally made it to homeroom and slumped in his chair by the window.

He glanced around the classroom as most students were lounged across desks in small huddles and they laughed and talked, while they waited for the teacher, some were sat there with their chests puffed out and smiled proudly as they showed off a small trophy to a group of flirtatious and swooning girls, while hiccup watched on and chuckled, with a small roll of his eyes, he would never understand America truly.

After another good and relaxing five minutes, the teacher, Miss Toothiana arrived with a new scarf to the one she wore yesterday and sat herself down on the edge of the scuffed wooden desk at the front of the room "Good morning class, could you please get in your seats" she smiled. Miss Toothiana or Tooth for short was a petite but bright woman with short brown hair and blue eyes. She often wore bright coloured scarves and had a rather unusual fascination with teeth although she was the schools English teacher. She smiled around her class until she gave a smile to hiccup as he was one of her students and was rather impressed with him since English wasn't his first language. Hiccup smiled politely back as Miss Toothiana went around and sat behind her desk.

~0~

Jack quickly dodged around the people that clustered in the halls and grimaced silently to himself that his homeroom was on the other side of the school, as he took a quick glance to the clock and knew he was going to cut it close, another late and it would be another detention, his third this month, "shit" he cursed quietly as he finally reached the classroom and quickly flopped down into his seat and slung his bag across the back of his chair.

Not a moment later, his teacher strode in and took his place behind the desk and looked out across the sea of faces "Good morning everyone, and it seems everyone's on time today which makes my job so much easier" droned Mr Hofferson, a math teacher with a stern timetable and a voice to match, he was tall and rather intimidating at first glance but after time that would fade. He began to take a register tiredly as everyone answered politely when asked if they were present, filing out one by one as the bell went for first lesson, Jack smiled at his friend Jamie as they headed off to their first lesson.

~0~

Hiccup smiled to himself as he headed off to his first lesson of Woodwork as he headed into the shop and sat down on the stool next to his desk and smiled at his project that was set out on the desk, it only needed to be put together until it was completed but still Hiccup was anxious about it. The few students who attended the class soon arrived along with their teacher who didn't like formalities and insisted all his students call him Gobber, to which most students happily complied.

Gobber was of large frame and had a long beard which was often plaited, he had a missing foot and hand due to an accident many years ago, as he would often tell the tale of how it happened, usually sending most of the kids to sleep in the process and often reminded hiccup of a pirate or a Viking from the stories his mother used to read to him when he was young.

The class went on and Hiccup finished his project with a content smile as he inspected his work along with Gobber as he clapped hiccup on the shoulder to which hiccup winced slightly "well done Lad" he grinned as he took hiccup's finished word to his desk, he'd made a sculpture of a dragon to which he was rather pleased with himself for.

The class finished as everyone filed back out again and towards their next lessons of the day, Hiccup was a little battered on the way as people barged passed him to get to where they were going, sneering at him while hiccup never met their gazes as his grip on his bag became a little tighter.

The rest of the day's lessons for both boys were rather dull and tedious in their opinions as they both had Maths second, in different class rooms though both the same results, each boy being as bored as the other as their teacher droned on through the lesson. Third lesson flew past rather quickly as it soon came round to lunch time as Hiccup pulled on his bag and made his was hastily towards the dinner hall until he was stopped on the way and winced, freezing at the prospect of getting beat up flew through his mind until a friendly voice met his ears "Glad a caught you, it's a nightmare in there" said Jack as he gestured to the hall where many students had already started to file in "Come on, I have somewhere I want to show you" he grinned and began to pull hiccup in the opposite direction to the hall and happily complied, letting Jack lead the way.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the new chapter, please leave a review or any questions or criticism, Anything i can do to make my story better for you guys is great. Thank you so much for the reviews i've already got too :) ~ Unforgettabledawn


	4. Chapter 4

**So, new chapter you guys, I hope you like it. I was going to say, if you have any questions about plot or anything i've mentioned and you're unsure about, feel free to ask me. **

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

* * *

Jack grinned as he slung his arm lazily around hiccup's shoulders as they walked toward a place around the back of the school that he visited regularly, getting away from the swarms of students and gaggles of girls invading the corridors and halls of the school. He continued to guide him past the running track and round the back to a small place with grass and a large tree near the end of it.

The white haired boy grinned as he walked along faster, smiling softly as hiccup stumbled from his quick pace before he flopped down onto the ground and relaxed, leaning back against the tree, patting the space next to him for hiccup to come and sit down "You should feel very privileged, only few people know about this place" He smiled as he tugged his backpack from his back and sat it down on the opposite side of him, reaching his hand inside and pulling out a sandwich.

~0~

Hiccup felt himself relax as Jack smiled at him as they met in the corridor, and found himself nodding at Jacks promise to take him to this place which he was to say the least a little worried about. He glanced quickly over jacks shoulder at the mass of students trying to cram their way through narrow doorways and not really succeeding as he smiled when Jack put his arm around him and began to walk to the door leading outside.

Butterflies were going in his stomach as Jack put his arm around him, giving him a smile to try and cover it up when they took a turn at the running track, hiccup starting to wonder where he was taking him as they turned the corner he stopped and looked at the place Jack had shown him as he looked around in slight awe of the place. It reminded him of home in Berk and that was somewhat a comfort to him

The grass wasn't cut so it had grown and looked soft to sit on with a groups of flowers dotted around as Jack walked a little faster, Hiccup stumbled for he hadn't been paying attention to what was going on. When Jack patted the space next to him, hiccup sat down next to him, surprised to find the grass fairly dry in the cold air as they both leaned back against the tree. Hiccup laughed at Jacks statement and nodded, placing a hand on his chest "Oh I do, I can't imagine you would show this to me" he teased in a tone mocking Jacks as he laughed and reached into his bag, pulling out a small tub as it was full of cold pasta salad and began to eat.

~0~

The two continued to eat until hiccup put down the fork he had been using and looked at Jack "How did you even find this place?" He asked out of curiosity, Jack looking up at the question and shrugged "When I first came here I wasn't…. all that popular" he trailed off and looked at him, giving him an awkward smile "One day a prank I planned didn't well… quite go as planned so I ran off to and managed to end up here, and well, I've been coming here ever since" He smiled as he tried to not think about how his prank had backfired very badly in his opinion, Maybe balancing the janitors bucket full of dirty water on the door to the boys bathroom hadn't been one of his best ideas.

Hiccup nodded as he listened to the story and smiled as he went back to eating his lunch "Well I'm glad you found this place" he said happily "It reminds me of home, thank you" he said giving him a genuine smile, Jack giving him a small shrug "Well I'm glad you like it, you're coming here with me every lunch from now on" he grinned, Hiccup spluttering for a moment and coughed before looking at him sceptically "Really?" He asked happily, he hadn't made any good friends apart from his teachers so far but nodded "I'd like that" he grinned as they heard the bell go in the distance and stood up with a groan, dusting off their trousers as they walked quickly back to school, both agreeing to see each other in art last lesson as they parted and headed towards their 4th lesson of the day.

The clock couldn't seem to go slower for the boy as their lessons dragged on until finally it was 5th lesson and each boy hurriedly made their way to the art department on the far end of the school and pulled up stools next to each other with a grin and began their work, well if you could call it working as they spent most of their time talking, laughing and doodling in-between. The class soon ended as all the kids filed out and down the stone steps, some leaning back against them to chat and gossip while other walked in groups, scattering out different ways from the exit.

Hiccup and Jack walked together as they shuffled onto the bus and sat back in the seats they'd sat in the same morning and continued on to joke and laugh about their time in art and that their teacher Mr hadn't been too pleased with their lack of work. The bus worked its way along the stops on its route and finally came to a halt at the stop Hiccup and Jack needed to get off at. They both bounded off the bus before any other students could trample them, laughing as they walked up the icy road on the way back to their warm and comfortable houses.

Jack arrived outside his house first and looked at hiccup with a smile "So I was wondering…If you weren't busy after school tomorrow… If you wanted to come over since I got a new video game the other week and.." Jack trailed off before glancing to hiccup for approval as Hiccup laughed with a nod "I'd love to, so I'll meet you after school" he said as he waved and headed off home, not wanting to repeat the mistake he had made the night before and forget to do what he needed to before his father came home.

* * *

**I hope you like the new chapter and I should update soon. I'm sorry if I don't stick to my uploading scheme since exam season in the uk is coming up, but i'll try. See you guys soon, ~ Unforgettabledawn :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter! I think uploading once a week is going to work better for me now, so i'll try and upload every Tuesday or around then. So in this chapter we find out more about the home life of the two boys. And there will be some more awkward flirting to come in the next couple of chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Jack sighed happily as he shut the door, leaning back against the door and let his bag slip off his shoulder, falling to the floor with a thump. He headed inside of the house and was greeted with the smell of freshly baked cookies, letting his nose lead the way to the delicious treats that were waiting for him inside.

He picked one up off the tray that was on the counter next to the stove and popped it into his mouth and let out a groan of enjoyment as a pair of eyes watched him from the doorway and giggled. Jack spun round and saw his sister Emma standing there, taking a step towards her.

The chase began for the pair of them, lasting an hour before Jack tricked Emma and caught her, picking her up while she squealed and kicked her legs. Jack let a toothy grin spread across his face as he carried her into the kitchen and sat her down on the counter before picking up a cookie from the tray and holding it in front of her face but retracted his hand and the cookie as she reached for it, "Now Emma, have you done your homework?" he asked her as Emma nodded and reached for it again.

Jack laughed and pulled it back further "You sure about that kiddo?" he asked, Emma let out defeated sigh and shook her head as Jack lowered his hand and ruffled her hair "Once you've finished, then you can have the cookie. If you do it now, you'll really help mum" he said. Emma whined "But Jaaack" she protested as Jack just shook his head, getting the idea she made her way back to her room to finish her homework before their Mum came home.

Their Mother was a lovely woman who always made time for her two children; she adored them and couldn't see her life being the same without them. But she'd had some bumps along the way. She had been young when she had married their father, though in the end, it didn't turn out well. Jack was only seven when his father left he, his mother and Emma on their own and while Jack tried the best he could to look after them both, something always seemed to be missing.

Jack sighed as he looked back to the tray of cookies, contemplating for a moment as he grabbed another from the tray before swinging one of the cupboard doors open to look for a plate, soon finding one and put the cookies onto the plate before heading up the stairs and into Emma's room, laughing softly as she was tapping the end of her pencil on the table as he set down the plate on the edge of her desk, she looked up at him and smiled "Thanks Jack" she said happily as he nodded and headed back out of her room and downstairs to relax, shutting the door behind him.

~0~

Hiccup couldn't help the smile that edged its way onto his face as he shut the door behind him and swung his bag onto the heading inside. He shivered at the temperature of the room and was sure it matched the one outside as he headed into the kitchen to turn the heating on, relaxing as the slow but warm air flooded the room.

Hiccup looked at the clock and decided he had some time to spare before he needed to start dinner as he headed upstairs to his room to get some homework done in that time. He plodded upstairs and turned into his bedroom to be met by a bundle of fur weaving his way through and between his legs in greeting, laughing as he lent down and gave Toothless an affectionate scratch behind the ear "Heya bud, I've missed you too" he said happily before flopping down onto his bed and looking around his room for a moment, letting his eyes glance across the drawing from over the years strewn across the walls and ceiling.

He smiled as he remembered the first time he had drawn and was praised largely by his mother, saying it was a gift that he should be proud of, though at times, he forgot what she said and never told anyone. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he pushed himself up onto his elbows and got off his bed as he stretched out for a moment before going to sit down at the small desk in the corner of his room and slumped into the chair.

Hiccup looked through the papers that were scattered across his desk, unfinished drawings, homework and designs for projects among them as he pulled some of the homework to the top of the slowly growing pile and continued to work on it for a while or so longer.A while later he glanced at the clock and decided it would be time to make dinner for he and his dad, putting his homework and pen down as he made his way downstairs and into the kitchen for dinner.

~0~

Half way through making the meal for the both of them, the phone began to ring. He put down the knife he was using and went to answer it, picking it up and greeting in a brisk but friendly voice "Hello?" he said. His father's gruff voice came down the ear piece within seconds "Hello son… Something's come up at work and" he paused "Well I won't be home till tomorrow" he said as Hiccup deflated and felt a small tightness in his chest, slowly sitting down on the couch, nodding along to his father's words.

This was the only time of the day Hiccup would get to see his dad, his early morning and late night shifts had taken their toll on the both of them, though they were slowly becoming used to the extended shifts, it was fair to say neither of them liked them.

Stoick continued to talk for a small while longer before their came some hustled noise from his end of the call "I'm sorry son, I have to go" he said as Hiccup sighed "It's alright, I'll save you some of it for when you come in tomorrow" he said "Stay safe" he sighed and hung up and put the phone back. At this point Toothless had made his way into the living room and meowed up at his owner, confused to why he looked upset.

Hiccup smiled down at toothless and stroked his back for a moment, letting out a sigh "Guess it's just you and me tonight eh bud" he mumbled and pushed himself up from the couch and headed back into the kitchen and finished dinner, setting Toothless' dinner of some fish down for him before finally sitting himself down for dinner, eating slowly though he'd never been fond of the silence.

* * *

**So I hope you guys like the new chapter, Please leave reviews, they really help and I love hearing what you guys think :) See you guys next time,**  
**~ Unforgettabledawn**


	6. Chapter 6

**So i'm back, sorry I took the extra couple days break, I've had my exams this week and my brain feels like mush. I'm supposed to be revising for my second maths test tomorrow but my brain feels like mashed potatoes so i thought i'd take a break and here we are, a new chapter emerged. I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

After a good night's sleep in both boys' cases but not in opinions, they woke the next morning trudging out of bed with a stretch and a groan.

Hiccup rubbed his eyes as he shuffled into the bathroom and let his half open eyes glance at his hair that stuck profusely out in all directions as he ran his hands under the tap and used some water to tame his hair, waking slightly as a small but cold droplet dripped from a small strand of hair.

After he was satisfied that his hair didn't look too much of a mess, he proceeded back out of the bathroom and towards his bedroom to find some clothes that weren't too crumpled or dirty as he pulled on pair of dark green jeans and a black t-shirt with a skull on it and pulled open his curtains briskly.

Toothless cracked an eye open from his perch on Hiccup's bed as the morning rays of sunlight spread out across the room, bringing a slight warmth to the otherwise cold room. The black cat slowly stood up, arching his back to stretch out its limbs from his long and comfortable cat nap, slowly jumping down from the bed and sat by his owner's feet, a sign to alert Hiccup that he was hungry.

The boy looked down at his cat and laughed slightly, and rubbed a stray piece of sleep from the corner of his eye "Come on bud, let get something to eat" he said and slunk his way tiredly out of the room and made his way quietly down the stairs as to not disturb his father, that is if he'd come home.

Hiccup sighed as he headed into the kitchen and looked in the fridge for some milk and noticed the left overs from the night before hadn't gone untouched, the result being that Stoick was home. He pulled the milk out from the fridge, mumbling to himself as he got out some cereal from the cupboard and combined the two in the bowl, eating sluggishly before putting Toothless' breakfast down onto the floor, the cat letting out a pleased noise, scoffing the food

After he put his empty bowl into the sink and grabbed his bag up off the floor where he'd tossed it lazily the day before and pulled on his coat, quickly stuffing his gloves into his pockets in case he would need them and headed out into the cold morning.

~0~

Jack's wake was more of a pleasant affair as the smell off eggs and toast wafted up from the kitchen in a delightful air followed quickly by the large and fast thumping sounds from the corridor outside his room. Emma was up and had smelt it too. He whined from the loud noises she was making, sounding even louder as his brain wasn't fully awake yet.

He stretched and got out of bed slowly and went to get dressed, pulling on an old blue hoodie, comfy and warm but still robust and some black jeans, not bothering to mess and fuss over his hair as he slid down the banister which always made his journey downstairs faster, and much more fun in his opinion though this morning his mother was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with her arms folded.

She frowned at him as he got off the banister and stood in front of him as he scuffed his feet and gave her a sheepish smile to which she just rolled her eyes "What have I told you about doing that" she sighed. Jack just sighed and looked up through some hair that draped over his eyes "sorry mum" he mumbled as she ushered him into the kitchen to sit at the table, bringing him and Emma their breakfasts.

They both ate hungrily as Jack helped his mother with the plates once they were done, looking at her for a moment "Is it alright if I have a friend over after school, he's really nice and polite and funny and.." he trailed off, unsure of what words might come out if he continued.

His mother laughed for a moment before nodding "okay okay, I get the idea, your friend can come over. What's his name?" she asked as she put a few of the dishes they'd washed, Jack beaming from the confirmation that Hiccup could come over "His name's Hiccup, which is rather strange I know but he's from this place called Berk which is full of Vikings" he said, a little too excitedly.

He glanced at the clock and noticed he'd be late for school if he didn't leave now as his mother continued to laugh "Well I'll defiantly be interested in meeting him now" she smiled, going to get Emma ready for school "go on now, or you'll be late" she scolded as Jack just grinned and grabbed his back, sprinting out of the door with ease.

~0~

The pair's gloom or tiredness faded away along with the chattering of teeth as they met in the bustle of students waiting at the bus stop, giving each other smiles and chatting happily with each other all through the journey to school, only looking away as they arrived and had to get off the bus.

Hiccup looked to Jack with a toothy grin "We still on for after school?" he asked as Jack nodded excitedly "Yup, I'll see you before then, then we can have lunch you know where" he said, the pair nodding knowing as the bell let out its final call of warning, the pair muttering a faint "shit" under their breaths in almost unison, hurriedly making their way to their home rooms.

The day didn't seem as though it could go any slower for the boys as firstly it was the only day of the week the pair didn't have at least one lesson with each other. Jack had unceremoniously resorted to seeing how long he could balance a pencil between his upper lip and nose, with a record of three minutes and 24 seconds so far. Hiccup on the other hand had been doodling in the back of his notebook as the other students struggled with some equations Mr Hofferson had set them.

When lunch finally rolled around the pair couldn't meet fast enough, almost knocking down a gaggle of girls in the process as they made their way to the back of the school and the secret place to enjoy some peace and quiet, joking with each other once more as they ate their lunches happily, Jack telling Hiccup his record of pencil balancing to which he'd boosted up to 7 minutes and 13 seconds as Hiccup snorted ungracefully, clapping him sarcastically for his achievement.

The bell went once more as they parted ways and headed back to lessons, continuing what they had been doing the same morning although on Jack's part, he decided a much needed nap was in order as Mr Wesselton droned on about the importance of money and banking.

When the day was up both boys rejoiced quietly and headed out of the stone steps together after putting their things away into their lockers. They trudged onto the bus and sat talking once more about what video games they were going to play, bragging and scoffing at each other over a debate as to who was the best Mario kart player which ended in a rather odd looking argument. They soon reached their stop they both leapt off the bus and onto the sidewalk and finally ending up outside Jack house, he pulled out the keys to the house and looked to Hiccup "Ready?" he asked "As ready as I'll ever be" he replied bluntly followed by a laugh as they entered the house

* * *

**So there's the end of chapter six, some more awkward flirting in the next chapter I promise, Please like a review on what you think, I really appreciate them and they mean a lot, whether they're good or bad. Until next time, ~Unforgettabledawn**


	7. Chapter 7

So a new chapter guys. I'm sorry its so late, I just finished my exams this week so I just have to worry about some more next month now... Great, I've got some results back and I think they're actually pretty good so woo. So I hope you like it and enjoy reading.

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

As they walked into the house together, Hiccup was hit with the feeling of comfort and fun in this house as he looked around from the doorway. The walls had a plethora of pictures hung across it, all with varying ages of Jack and his family, some looked recent others looked old and tattered in their frames. There were also scuff marks along the walls from where bags or item had caught over the years, the house looked like it was well loved and used.

Jack chuckled as he watched Hiccup look around, inspecting the hallway from the door as he waved a hand in front of Hiccup's face "Yoo-hoo, earth to Hiccup" he teased as Hiccup snapped his head round and looked at him sheepishly "Sorry, I was just looking around, your house is really nice" he smiled. The white haired boy laughed and rolled his eyes "You don't need to compliment my house genius" he laughed and slung his arm over Hiccup's shoulder "come on."

~0~

The pair headed into the living room where Emma was sat on the floor in front of the TV with her legs crossed while the images flashed across the screen. She looked up from it and got up, hurrying over to Jack as she hugged him quickly before glancing to Hiccup "Who's that?" she asked. Jack hugged her back before following Emma's gaze to Hiccup "That's my friend, His names Hiccup and he's a Viking" he chuckled.

Hiccup gave him a small glare before looking back to Emma who looked up at him in awe "Wow, that's so cool" she giggled and waved happily at him to whom Hiccup smiled waved back, he'd never had any siblings so he was a little unsure of what to do. Jack grinned before looking to Emma "Now go on upstairs to your room, Hiccup and I are using the TV to play video games." He said, ushering her to the stairs. Emma pouted and whined "But Jaaaaaaaack" she moaned as her brother tried to push her up the stairs before calling out "Mum, Jack won't let me watch TV!"

Jack mother appeared from the kitchen and was wiping her hands on a dish cloth as she watched the scene unfold and began to laugh before rolling her eyes "Go on Emma, you promised you would do as your brother says once his friend was here and that include letting them use the TV, now go on, I know you have some homework to finish" she said with a gentle smile. Emma sighed and nodded "Yes mum" she mumbled and trudged her way up the stairs as Jack's mother looked to Jack "You too young man, don't let me catch you doing your homework tomorrow morning" she warned before making her way over to Hiccup.

Hiccup smiled softly as she approached him, Noticing the same look about her as he felt from the house, a place they all loved to be along with her, he sighed softly as faint details of her face reminded him of his mother, well the memories and pictures at least. Hiccup gave her a smile "Hello Mrs Overland, I'm Hiccup" as Jack's mother laughed at the comment "Oh no need to be so formal dear, feel free to call me Sarah" she smiled and patted his shoulder "It's nice to meet you Hiccup" she said almost fondly as she head back off to what she was doing.

Jack pretended to well up, wiping an imaginary tear from the corner of his eye and patted Hiccup's shoulder proudly "My mother's taken a liking to you… It's astounding. I'm so proud" he teased as Hiccup chuckled and shook his head pushing Jack's hand from his shoulder before flopping down onto the couch. Jack stretched out for a moment before sliding slowly from the couch and landing on in a slump on the floor before shuffling over to a small cabinet by the TV and scanned across a small stack of games that resided there before looking back to Hiccup with a smirk "How good are you at Mario Kart?"

~0~

The next couple of hours could be classed as the loudest and most competitive ones in the history of the overland house was an understatement. The defeated groans and winning cheers continued on into the evening as they finally finished playing, Jack winning the set of races by one point. Hiccup groaned and sighed "I swear you cheated with that bloody banana" he grumbled to himself as Jack placed a hand on his shoulder "I guess I'm just better at this then you as I am the champion" he smirked as Hiccups eyes narrowed "I'll get you back"

Jack flopped back down onto the couch as they turned the game off and switched something on on the TV before Jack's mother called "Boys, Emma, Dinners ready!" she called from the kitchen as there were rather loud footsteps pounding their way down the stairs in the form off Emma while Jack got up off the sofa, turning the TV off.

Hiccup looked to Jack cautiously while Jack was gesturing at him to follow; 'He was allowed to stay for dinner as well?' he thought to himself, they rarely did that back on berk, especially with people they had just met. A quick thought in his mind turned to his father who would have to make his own dinner when he came in but right now, he was just looking forward to not eating alone again. The auburn haired boy got up off the couch and followed Jack to the table where his mother was setting down some plates "I hope you don't mind pasta and meatballs Hiccup" Jack's mother smiled.

Hiccup smiled as he looked at the food. It smelled good. Really good. He sat down at the table as he looked to Jack's mother "Thank you Mrs Ov-" he began as she turned around and gave him a warning frown, he returned it with a sheepish smile "Thank you… Sarah" he said to which her smile returned and she continued with her work before sitting down to eat.

The four of them sat together at the table, laughing and joking while they ate, all bursting into fits of hysterics as Jack stuffed a meatball into either cheek and pretended to be a bunny, and in pure honesty, Hiccup couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed so hard. Once they were finished and everything was cleared away, the three kids went to sit back on the couch until Emma fell asleep on the couch, curled up to herself.

Jack smiled down softly at his sister and picked her up, gesturing to Hiccup to give him a minute as he carried her sleeping form up to bed. Once he came back downstairs, Hiccup was standing up from his spot on the sofa, he began to walk over to Jack and paused for a moment before pulling him into a tight hug. The white haired boy frozen from the action before hugging him back "What's this for?" he asked as Hiccup rested his chin on his shoulder "I just wanted to say thank you." He mumbled.

As the pair continued to hug, there came a knock at the door. Jack's mother called from the hallway "I'll get it" she called and went to open the door as Hiccup and Jack slowly broke apart, a gruff voice hit his ears "Hello, is my son here?" spoke the voice as Hiccup froze, the voice was gruff and rather annoyed and angry in his opinion as he looked up at Jack "My dad's here." He sighed as the call off Hiccup echoed through the house.

* * *

So a cliff hanger... well of sorts. I hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter and the next one should be up soon ish. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, see you guys next time. ~ Unforgettabledawn


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. So guess who's not dead? I'm so sorry i've not updated when I should of. I got stuck doing Revision and writing letters and maths homework. The whole shebang. So I hope you guys like the new chapter and enjoy your read.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Hiccup sighed and looked down to the floor, scuffing his feet along the floor as he walked into the hall, glancing at his father looming in the doorway for a moment with a sigh as his father's face was plastered with a frown slowly forming into a scowl. "Hiccup, home. Now" he said simply yet still it was stern as Hiccup just nodded a little and went to get his bag.

Jack's mother looked to the boys and sighed softly, looking to Stoick "I'm Jack's mother nice to me-" she began as Stoick called "Hurry up boy" he said, stopping her introduction while Hiccup quickened his pace to reach the front door, glancing to jack for a moment and mouthing "see you tomorrow" as Stoick put an arm around him, leading him away from the door.

Mrs Overland sighed and shut the door, walking over to Jack "Your new friend is lovely" she smiled "I'm glad you've made a new friend, it'll do you good" she said as she kissed Jack's forehead "Now go on up and do that homework" she said softly. The white haired boy nodded with a small smile "Yes mum" he mumbled and turned on his heal and headed upstairs and into his room, flopping down on his bed as he thought about the day they'd spent together with a smile.

~0~

Stoick sighed as they reached home and guided Hiccup inside and crossed his arms "Hiccup, why weren't you here when I came in" he asked bluntly and looked him up and down expectantly. Hiccup sighed and dropped his bag "My friend asked me to go over and I said yes, besides its not like you didn't know where I was" he said as Stoick pinched the bridge of his nose "Well next time, you're not going unless you've asked me first… now go on to bed" he sighed as Hiccup opened his mouth to argue but quickly shut it, glancing to the floor and nodding, dragging his feet as he shuffled upstairs to his room.

Stoick sighed and at down slowly on the couch, his aching muscles slowly relaxing as his sank into the cushions. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, he never liked to be stern with his son but he did worry for him, ever since they'd lost his mother, nothing had quite been the same, the boy had become more curious and more resilient than ever before. Just like his mother. He glanced to a picture of them all together that's stood on a small coffee table by the couch and sighed a little "I can't get through to him anymore" he mumbled to himself with a sigh, thinking back to how he'd seen the two boys hugging tightly and it made him a little uncomfortable.

Hiccup groaned as he headed into his room and kicked the door shut, slumping onto his bed and lying back on the pillows with a sigh as he felt a new weight on the bed and raised his head, to be met with the furry face of his cat. He laughed a little and scratched Toothless behind the ear "Hey bud, it's good to see you too, it's been a long day" He mumbled and quickly got changed for bed and tossed his jeans towards the corner of his room as he could put them on again and climbed into bed. As he lay there he thought about the time he'd spent at Jack's that afternoon and how he'd enjoyed it, laughing at little snippets of memories as eventually his mind came around to the hug, smiling fondly as he thought how nice it had been. He wasn't much of a hugger per say but that hug… Was good.

~0~

Jack leaned back in his chair and let the used pen fall from his fingers, throwing his arms lazily in the air in success "Finally" he sighed and looked across his completed homework while flexing his fingers before pushing himself up from his seat and going to the bathroom to take a shower before bed. He sighed a little as he undressed and got into the shower, letting his shoulders slump under the hot water raining down on his back.

The white haired boy closed his eyes as he thought back to the day he'd just spent with his new friend and sighed happily, thinking back to the hug they'd departed with and felt his smile grow even more. The hug was warm and tender, and in all fairness, Jack could defiantly say he wanted another in the near future.

He finished in the shower and dried himself off before getting changed and into bed as he kicked off his covers, often enjoying the coldness of his room. He glanced around the walls for a moment before letting his eyes droop and fall into sleep.

Jack woke early the next morning for school and looked at his clock, rubbing his eyes as it was 6:15 am. He stretched for a moment and listened for the sound of movements around the house. There was nothing. Usually his mother would be up by now making some breakfast by now and the sound of food cooking would usually wake him. The whole house was silent.

He pushed himself out of bed to go and look around but as he got up, he noticed there was a small gap in the curtains and decided he might as well open them. As he glanced outside, his sleepy demeanor soon vanished and was replaced with a wide and toothy grin as he bounded over to his bedside table and got his phone.

Hiccup and Jack had exchanged numbers the day before when they had nothing left to do as The sound of Hiccup's phone ringing from his jeans pocket woke him. The boy groaned and wafted his hand around blindly before pushing himself over and shuffling over to his trousers and dug his phone out from his pocket, seeing Jack's icon in the calling bay.

"What do you want?" he slurred, his voice full of sleep as he glanced to the clock "its too early for this crap" he mumbled and winced at the barking laugh that came from the phone "But Hiccup, look outside!" Jack said excitedly. Hiccup was about to argue but decided not to and trudged over to the window and shut his eyes from the harsh light that streamed through the now open curtains. He glanced around the garden as his eyes finally became accustom to the light. It was white. Everything was white as Jack laughed excitedly from the phone "It's a snow day Hic"

* * *

**Oh wow. I'm so creative.**

**But I hope you guys like the new chapter. I'm sorry its shorter than usual. I will deffinalty try to make the next chapter longer, I promise. So i'll see you guys soon and please review and tell me what you think of the story. ~ unforgettabledawn**


End file.
